Ya No Somos Debiles
by 13 sakura 13
Summary: No sucedera mas... nunca mas nos llamaran debiles... cada una de nosotras sera mas fuerte que todos ellos juntos... y no volveran a menospreciarnos, como ninjas ni como personas...
1. Viendo La Realidad

EL equipo 7, integrado por Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Usumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi, estaba regresando a la aldea oculta de la hoja, luego de su misión en la Ola, en la que se enfrentaron a Zabuza.

Podría decirse que todo era normal en el viaje de vuelta, pero había una cosa que no encajaba. Sakura, quien siempre hablaba y se le tiraba en sima a Sasuke, venia callada, sumida en sus pensamientos y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Sasuke.

_Otra vez... otra vez fui una inútil en el equipo… no pasaron ni siquiera 2 meses desde que nos convertimos en genin, y ya resulto ser una inútil en las batallas. Siempre los enemigos notan mis intenciones, y mis debilidades, por lo expresiva que soy. Debería guardar toda la expresividad para cuando no tengo misiones. No puedo permitir que esto continúe. Y lo primero que hare para intentar de dejar de ser débil será dejar este tonto amor platónico que tengo por Sasuke. No más Sasuke-kun. Ahora solo será Sasuke Uchiha, mi compañero de equipo. No creo que eso sea muy difícil de lograr. _

Estos eran los pensamientos de Haruno Sakura, cuando llegaron a Konoha. Luego de reportarse con el Hokage, cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar de una misión tan agotadora como esa, aunque no todos estuvieran cansados, ya que para algunos, solo había sido una caminata en la cual no lucharon contra nadie.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 9 a.m. comenzaba el entrenamiento del equipo 7. Sakura se había prometido esforzarse al máximo, dar lo mejor de si, y tener un entrenamiento un tanto complicado.

Esta promesa quedo sin cumplir, pero no exactamente por culpa de Sakura.

Flash back

Cuando llego kakashi-sensei los mando a dar 10 vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento. Cuando hubieron terminado con eso, puso a naruto y a sasuke a combatir entre si, y a sakura simplemente le mando hacer 500 abdominales. A los 5 minutos Sakura ya había terminado de hacer los abdominales y esperaba a que el sensei le dijera que se pusiera a luchar en el lugar de alguno de los chicos. Sin embargo solo le mando hacer 500 lagartijas. Sakura quedo atónita ante lo que le había dicho su sensei. Pero prefirió callar y hacer lo que el le decía ya que, de todas formas, mas adelante le tocaria luchar a ella. 5 minutos más le tomo terminar con las lagartijas, y sakura nuevamente esperanzada de que le toque luchar, lo único que escucha de la boca de su sensei es: "Puedes retirarte, ya entrenaste suficiente".

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta. No lo podía creer. Era simplemente imposible que su sensei dijera que por haber corrido un poquito y haber hecho unos pocos ejercicios de musculación era suficiente. Pero lo imposible si había pasado. Y sakura debió retirarse del campo de entrenamiento.

Fin flash back

Solo en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de lo menospreciada que era. No lo había notado nunca antes, pero ahora que empezaba a recordar, siempre sus entrenamientos eran mas fáciles que los de Naruto y Sasuke.

Pero eso ya no sucedería… ya no mas…


	2. No Soy La Unica Menospreciada

hola! perdon por el retraso, igual les aviso que sera asi normalmente... no es que lo quiera pero no tengo tiempo... les pido disculpas si esto les molesta, pero no tengo otra opcion, hay un nuevo plan en el liceo y es mucho mas dificil que el viejo, se que no les gustan las escusas, a mi tampoco, pero es la verdad, y realmente prefiero que lo sepan, antes de tener que recibir alguna queja por todo lo que demoro y voy a demorar en subir los capitulos. eso igual no quiere decir que no acepte criticas constructivas sobre como les gustaria que siguiera el fic o lo que les gustaria que mejore, lo unico que aviso es que si hay parejas en algun momento, es seguro que de todas formas no hay sasu/saku porque lo odio

bueno... creo que es tiempo de seguir con el fic

**- DISFRUTENLO -**

chapter 2- no solo yo soy menospreciada

Una semana había pasado

Una semana sin que se sintiera un "Sasuke-kun" dentro del equipo 7.

Una semana sin que Sakura golpeara a Naruto por hacer estupideces.

Una semana durante la cual Sakura había sido menospreciada dentro del grupo, continuando con los entrenamientos suaves.

Pero los entrenamientos suaves eran solo dentro del equipo. Hacia una semana que Sakura estaba entrenando por fuera del grupo y estaba segura de que había superado ampliamente lo que era una semana atrás.

Es cierto. Aun no había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros ni de su sensei. Pero ese no era su principal objetivo, lo que ella quería era mejorar, entrenar, estudiar técnicas ninjas, practicar la puntería… No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que su equipo pensara de ella.

Durante esa semana, cuando Sakura se retiraba de los entrenamientos en lugar de ir a descansar, como supuestamente debía hacer, se iba a otro campo de entrenamiento y entrenaba el doble de lo que entrenarían Naruto y Sasuke juntos en un día normal.

¿Si sus compañero se daban cuenta del cambio en ella? La respuesta a esa pregunta es no. Tal vez la notaban un poco mas distante… menos habladora… cosas de menor importancia era lo único que de vez en cuando parecía que se dieran cuenta. Pero nunca jamás notaron en ella el esfuerzo extra que hacia. La verdad es que sabia disimular muy bien, por lo que aunque estuviese exhausta, era casi imposible que alguien lo notara.

En esa pequeña semana ya había logrado dominar el arte de no mostrar los sentimientos REALES ni las debilidades físicas. Ella si mostraba sentimientos, porque siempre la habían conocido como una chica sentimental, y sabia que la única manera de que no sospecharan su sobreesfuerzo era mostrarse como una chica sentimental y llena de energía, aunque no lo fuese realmente.

Solo sus padres sabían lo que hacia. Solo ellos eran consientes del esfuerzo de Sakura, y para ser sincera, la apoyaban. No estaban en lo más mínimo de acuerdo con que el Kakashi la menospreciara por ser mujer o por lo que fuese. Su padre, que era ninja, le conseguía pergaminos de jutsus de todos los tipos y la ayudaba en sus entrenamientos lo más que podía. Su madre, era ninja medico, y le enseñaba a Sakura todo tipo de técnicas medicas, aunque claro, recién estaba comenzando.

--

En ese día Sakura estaba volviendo de su "entrenamiento" con el equipo 7. Esta vez le habían pedido que además de hacer unos ejercicios de musculación, practicara un poco la puntería. Kakashi se había quedado sorprendido por la excelente puntería de Sakura, aunque claro, pensó que era solo una casualidad y que estaba teniendo suerte.

De todas formas, lo que hacia con su equipo seguía sin poder considerarse entrenamiento.

De camino a encontrarse con su madre para que le enseñe un nuevo jutsu medico, ve a Ino.

Se notaba solamente en sus ojos que estaba furiosa, y atónita. Su cara era muy parecida a la que había puesto Sakura en el camino de regreso a su casa una semana atrás.

Sakura - ¿Ino? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estés entrenando con tu equipo?

Ino - Si Sakura, se supone que debo entrenar, pero me resulta un tanto difícil entrenar cuando mi _sensei_ me pide que me retire porque me raspo la rodilla… Asuma no quiere entrenarme… el ya eligió preferir a Shikamaru y Chouji… tu también deberías estar entrenando, ¿no?

Sakura - Si, estoy yendo al hospital para que mi madre me enseñe un nuevo jutsu medico, hace un tiempo le pedí que me enseñe algo de medicina.

Ino - ¿y Kakashi te dejo salir antes de tu entrenamiento para que vayas a aprender un jutsu medico?

Sakura - no, ya termine de entrenar con Kakashi por hoy, aunque lo que hago con el no se llama entrenamiento, mas bien es… una especie de calentamiento

Escúchame… tengo una proposición que hacerte… por lo visto en tu equipo eres menospreciada, te degradan solo por ser mujer, consideran que no eres capas, ¿no es así?

Ino - ¿como demonios sabes tanto sobre mi equipo? No puedo creerlo, ¡es como si fueras a mis entrenamientos!

Sakura - cállate y déjame terminar… no eres la única menospreciada dentro de su equipo… a mi también me consideran poco capaz, me desprecian. Por eso me hacen retirarme mucho antes de hora de los entrenamientos…

A Hinata también le pasa, solo que a ella solo la menosprecian sus compañeros ya que su sensei es una mujer, y sabe lo que es ser menospreciada… pero sus compañeros nunca luchan en serio contra ella y esta harta, tal como tu y yo…

Hace una semana que entreno aparte de mi equipo… como sabes mis dos padres son ninjas, y les pedí ayuda con mis entrenamientos… ya duplique mi nivel de chacra y solo en una semana… imagina lo que podríamos hacer si las tres entrenamos juntas a partir de ahora… ¡podríamos duplicar cuatro veces nuestro nivel de chacra en solo un mes!

Ino - si es cierto… la verdad tienes razón, normalmente no me gusta aceptar que tengas razón en algo pero… en este caso se trata de mis entrenamientos, y dime ¿Qué sugieres para que podamos entrenar las tres juntas?

Sakura - estaba pensando que tal vez podamos pedirle a nuestros padres que nos entrenen a todas por un tiempo… y luego de haber aprendido unas cuantas técnicas pedirle al Hokage que nos deje formar un equipo nosotras con Kurenai como sensei, y decirle que para compensar pongan a los compañeros de Hinata equipos diferentes o tal vez puedan hacer alguna mezcla entre los tres equipos… claro, debemos hablarlo con Kurenai y nuestros padres antes, y conseguir que no s apoyen, seria mas fácil lograrlo si tenemos a 5 adultos de nuestro lado… pero antes que nada hay que decirle a Hinata

Ino - mmh… parece una buena idea… pero será difícil lograr que Hiashi-sama acepte esto…

Sakura - solo será difícil mientras no vea el progreso, luego, le parecerá una excelente idea… de eso puedes estar segura…


	3. ¿Formando El Equipo?

HOLA!! perdon por la demora, pero yo ya aclare que no voy a subir rapido los capitulos, y me vino el ataque de 0-inspiracion, asique no habia podido escribir por mas que tratara.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! me alegro de que les guste el fick.

bueno, no los hago esperar mas

capitulo 3: ¿formando el equipo?

Ino acompaño a Sakura hasta el hospital y le dijeron a su madre la idea que se les había ocurrido

Ino acompaño a Sakura hasta el hospital y le dijeron a su madre la idea que se les había ocurrido. Por supuesto que estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición de las chicas, cuantas mas fueran seria mejor ya que podrían apoyarse en los entrenamientos.

Luego de hablar con la madre de Sakura se dirigieron a la casa de Ino para hablar con sus padres, los cuales al principio se negaron, pero luego al ver que lo que las chicas les decían iba en serio, aceptaron la proposición.

Después de esto, ambas se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde normalmente iba Hinata con su equipo. Cuando llegaron al lugar estaban luchando Kiba contra Shino, y Hinata contra Kurenai.

Sakura- Kurenai, podemos hablar contigo y con Hinata un minuto?

Cuando Sakura hablo, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas en ese lugar, por lo que pararon de entrenar todos los miembros del equipo.

Kurenai- tiene que ser ahora? No ven que estamos entrenando?

Ino- es urgente, cuanto antes lo hablemos mejor…

Kurenai- de acuerdo, Shino, Kiba, sigan entrenando, Hinata y yo ya venimos, haber… que es tan importante que no puede esperar?

Sakura- perdón por interrumpir así el entrenamiento, pero tenemos que hablar…

Ino- sabemos que Hinata es menospreciada por sus compañeros de equipo por ser mujer…y queremos proponerles una cosa…

Sakura- tanto a mi como a Ino nos hacen retirarnos antes de los entrenamientos, porque somos mujeres y no nos creen capaces de soportar, entonces se nos ocurrió que podríamos entrenar por fuera del equipo las tres, y crear nuestro propio equipo, con tigo Kurenai como Sensei, pero de todas formas seguir con lo que serian los entrenamientos con nuestros equipos, y cuando tengamos suficiente nivel, pedirle al Hokage para crear formalmente el equipo, y que los chicos se dividan en dos equipos.

Hinata- me parece genial! De ser por mí, ya estaría dentro de eso, pero tengo que hablar con mi padre, y no creo que acepte. (Hinata solo es tímida con Naruto cerca)

Kurenai- chicas, me parece que esta idea que tuvieron esta muy buena, pero, yo no puedo dejar a mi equipo, además, no aceptare semejante cosa sin hablar antes con sus padres y con el Hokage, no tengo intenciones de que el 3º se entere después, y nos castigue

Sakura- nuestros padres ya aceptaron, de hecho, los míos me entrenan particularmente, desde hace una semana, y ya he superado por mucho lo que era antes.

Kurenai- de acuerdo, hoy pediré para hablar con el Hokage, Hiashi y sus padres mañana por la tarde, ustedes también deben estar, de lo contrario no diré nada a favor de esta idea

Sakura, Ino, Hinata- hai Kurenai-Sensei

Al día siguiente, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde se ve a Sakura, Ino y Hinata reunidas con sus padres Kurenai, y el 3º Hokage

Las tres chicas estaban muy nerviosas respecto a la reunión, a pesar de saber que tenían el apoyo absoluto de los dos padres de Sakura, y casi el completo apoyo de los padres de Ino.

Hokage- y bien Kurenai, para que fue que pediste que estuviésemos todos reunidos acá hoy?

Kurenai- bien, en realidad, es un tema que le concierne mucho más a Ino, Sakura y Hinata que a mí, por lo que dejare que ellas les cuenten lo que sucede…

Esta acción sorprendió a las chicas, ya que no sabían que ellas tendrían que aclarar las cosas, y molesto a los padres de Ino y Sakura, que vieron esto como un acto de cobardía por parte de Kurenai, por no atreverse a decir algo tan simple como lo que habían pensado sus hijas.

De todas formas, Sakura busco la forma de calmarse, respiro hondo, y dijo:

Sakura- bueno, como algunos de ustedes ya saben, nosotras, quiero decir Ino, Hinata y yo, somos menospreciadas en nuestros equipos, por ser mujeres. Con esto quiero decir, que no se toman en cuenta nuestras verdaderas capacidades, y no nos permiten entrenar de forma que podamos superarnos, ya que rara vez hacemos algo más que unos pocos ejercicios de musculación y de resistencia…

Hiashi-… y cual es el punto?

Sakura- el punto es… que ya no lo soportamos más. Por eso se nos ocurrió, o mejor dicho, se me ocurrió, formar un equipo nosotras tres, con Kurenai como Sensei, y que los chicos se dividieran de a tres de nuevo, y se formaran tres equipos nuevos, uno de chicas, y dos de varones. De esta forma, podremos explotar al máximo nuestro potencial, ya que no habrá nadie que nos frene, ni nos prohíba hacer cosas por el solo hecho de ser mujeres.

Hiashi- y para esto me hacen perder el tiempo? Las nenitas no están contentas con su equipo, y quieren hacer uno propio en el que puedan jugar con muñecas todo el tiempo, en lugar de tener que correr un poco antes de poder jugar? Hagan lo que quieran, de todas formas las posibilidades que hay de que mejoren son muy bajas.

Padre de S.- pero quien demonio te crees que eres? Crees que puedes andar insultando a nuestras hijas por ahí como si nada? Pues te voy avisando que no es así! Nuestras hijas son todas muy capaces, y deberías pensar un poco mejor de tu propia hija! No porque seas un Hyuga tienes derecho de menospreciarlas! Además, le voy a dejar bien en claro que a mi Sakura no le gustan las muñecas, y nunca le gustaron!

Hiashi- Poco me importa lo que le guste o no a tu hija, las mujeres no están hechas para luchar, no tienen suficiente capacidad física… si quieren hacer un equipo, entonces bien, háganlo, pero no pretendan ver un gran avance por entrenar solo mujeres en lugar de entrenar con hombres, en mi opinión, se sienten sobre exigidas en sus equipos, y por eso quieren formar el suyo.

Con esta última palabra, el líder del clan Hyuga se retira de la habitación, dejando todo en un silencio sepulcral, con un ambiente muy tenso, y a una Hinata muy afligida, al ver lo poco que era ella para su padre. El Hokage, quien aun no había dicho nada respecto a la idea de las chicas, dice la primera palabra luego de que Hiashi se retiro, intentando volver al tema de la reunión.

Hokage- bueno ehmm… ignorando la situación recién ocurrida, debo decir que no me parece una muy buena idea lo que ustedes sugieren. No lo digo porque no sean despreciadas dentro de sus equipos, sino porque es necesario que los equipos de genins sean mixtos, para que se acostumbren a trabajar con gente del sexo opuesto. Ahora, por lo que veo ustedes dicen que no pueden desarrollar sus capacidades al máximo, en particular Ino y Sakura, quienes también tienen un Sensei hombre. En ese caso, yo hablare con Kakashi y Asuma para que hagan alguna especie de prueba para todos los miembros del equipo, y que a base de ella se los entrene. Por supuesto que tienen permitido practicar las técnicas ninjas aparte de su equipo, y aprender nuevas técnicas ninjas sin consultarlo con su sensei, pero no les puedo permitir formar este equipo que quieren. Si les parece que esto continúa así, entonces accederé a que formen este equipo, luego de que se presenten a su primer examen chunin y lo aprueben, de lo contrario, seguirán los equipos como están ahora.

Sakura- Pero… Hokage-sama…

Hokage- Es mi ultima palabra, y no pienso cambiar de opinión

Sakura- hai Hokage-sama


End file.
